


Mobius: The Creation of a New Planet, and a Species.

by GoodOlMighty



Series: Mobius, The Creation of a New Planet [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Future, Gen, Guerrilla Warfare, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Post-War, Psychological Warfare, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Trench Warfare, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodOlMighty/pseuds/GoodOlMighty
Summary: The United Federation conducts a sweep of a base and facility archive holding valuable information on the old world with the help of Sonic The Hedgehog, Mighty The Armadillo and Shadow The Hedgehog.





	1. Mobius (#1) The Creation of a New Planet, and a Species.

**_ “It is from numberless diverse acts of courage and belief that human history is shaped. Each time a man stands up for an ideal, or acts to improve the lot of others, or strikes out against injustice, he sends forth a tiny ripple of hope, and crossing each other from a million different centers of energy and daring, those ripples build a current that can sweep down the mightiest walls of oppression and resistance.” _ **

**_ ~ Robert F. Kennedy _ **

 

You know Blue’s planet, but you may not know the whole story. It’s all speculatory. Today, that will change. Enter the year, 3275. A year of great anger and suffering, yet it will depict a new age of civilization. Humans are close to extinction, Mobians part 85 % of the entire planet’s population. Yet, humans are racist toward these Mobian, claiming to be superior as they lived on the planet longer and created almost all that is around them. The United Federation, inspired by the concepts of democracy and freedom, segregates 75 % of the Mobian population to colonies tailored for them, as humans still have most control over the new society.

 

The Eggman Empire, a Fascist dictatorial militarized empire, built with the power knowledge from some of the greatest scientists in the world. Formed by people under a banner of a revolution in the United Federation, waged the largest riot and suppression against a major leading power in history, to take a massive piece of land. Stealing around 30 % of the UF’s Military technology from bases and compounds to form a military and a government, now the Eggman Empire. Run by 2nd in command Director Of Court and Parliament Apollo Bonwit, a genius in political analysis, 3rd in command Supreme Commander of the Military Topic The Fox, raised in one of the worst UF colonies built with death, drugs, and hate, escaped from the hell on Earth and joined the Empire. He’d grow to the top of the ranks, becoming in command of the 2nd most powerful military on Mobius. And, of course, Genius and Lord of the Eggman Empire Ivo Robotnik, who has command over all in his creation and every idea that resides.

 

It’s a new but tough world, war seems the only option now, but before we go into what happens next, lets us emark on a journey. The full story of an alternate world, Sonic’s world.

 

Enter..

  
  
  


**_ Chapter #1 _ **

**_ “A new world created divided.” _ **

  
  


** September 14th, 2053. 14:51 **

** “This is the emergency alert system, this action has been requested by the United States government. Approximately 10 minutes ago the United States air defense system detected the usage of over an estimated 100 nuclear ICBMs entering the United States airspace. It is advised that you enter a fallout shelter now. The president of the United States will be on all stations shortly.” **

 

**_ “That was all a lie. Our species were destined to be whipped out decades ago.” _ **

  
  
  
  


Female, white skin, brown hair, freckles, human characteristics. This was the features of Eva Artzgonne, the last remaining human in history, and she was dying of old age. News outlets from all over the globe, ally and enemy, surrounded her quietly with cameras, microphones, pens and paper, audio recorders, the whole 9 yards. Everyone was a Mobian in the room but her, everyone in the hospital was Mobian but her, everyone in the vicinity was mobian but her, everyone in the country was Mobian but her, everyone in the continent was Mobian but her, everyone in the entire planet was Mobian but her and to the far vast depths of the universe where other species resided, she was the only one left of her kind. An over one million year old species with a vast successful intellect and emotions, among billions upon billions of others born with her, seeing both the wonderful and horrific events their race created. And Eva was alone from her kind. Saddened, but destined.

 

There were way too many kinds of species in the room to even count, from bears to hounds, pigs and monkeys, jackals to toads, the list goes on. It wasn’t too hard to tell who was working with whom and where they were from by the way almost everyone was dressed. Formal but not tuxedos and bow ties formal. A gray haired, tan skinned bear stood up slowly. He gained more attention as other seem to have looks of the disgust on their face to the poor bear. By the card tied to a necklace on his chest it red  ** ‘PRESS’  ** in a bold blue font, cleary showing he was part of the media, while most where squinting in frustration at his right arm. An arm band was wrapped around the bear’s sleeve, red with the Eggman Empire icon. It was considered a crime to wear something like that in the United Federation, as they were enemies, but no longer at war. However, since he was actually a working citizen for the daily newspaper in the Empire, this would be allowed to bypassed.

 

**_ “Ma’am. I understand you’ve been educated about information on our planet before this audio tape was recorded, but can you explain the history behind it and what does it mean?” _ **

 

Eva lifted herself up onto the cushion of her bed, or more like attempted to. She’d wave to the hospital staff as they helped to lift the bed’s recliner forward. Obviously she had something important to say.

 

**_ “If I were to, you’d hear a whole 12 hour story, if your willing to give it your all to listen.”  _ ** A fox in a lab coat appeared to give her a water and a capsule of medication, she wouldn’t be able to get it herself. She was a hundred and seventeen years old after all. A male cat in a tan suit, also having to be with the press, only with the United Federation this time, had stood up with a look of anger.

 

**_ “Why do you even try to talk to this walking pile of an Egghead carcass?” _ **

 

**_ “Because we are all victims. Victims of war, violence, corruption, and of course, discrimination. In order for every Mobian to live in a complex but well living society, you would need to accept peace as the greater negotiation instead of invasion. This country was built off the liberties of everyone. Every species. Every Mobian. Every Human. Yet, I admit with the most regrettable emotions of sorrow, that it doesn’t seem like that is true.” _ **

 

**_ “We’ve changed over the years, but I have to admit as well, our country isn’t perfect either. But, back to the statement at hand, I am willing to listen for as long as you’d like ma’am. And along with me, everyone in this room should too.” _ **

 

Eva nodded with a smile. She had waited long enough to tell the world finally what had really happened to what was.. _ Earth _ . She’d turn her head, telling the hospital staff to open more windows and turn off the lights, as she would rather tell a story with the sun shining with the room then the electric lights all around them.

 

**_ “Turn your cameras on.” _ **

 

Every reporter in the room started taking their last photos before they began to listen, others who had cameras and audio recorders turned them on. There were hundreds of them in the large open room, filled with soldiers as well, guarding the corners like she was a celebrity. She’d fake cough loudly, and everyone quickly sat down, it become quiet. So quiet, the birds chirping outside could be heard from the back of the room. This was an extremely important discovery to everyone on the planet’s history, as it has been forgotten for over one million years since the ‘end’, as it was prefered to be called. And now,  _ it was being told. _

 

**_ To be continued! Monday, June 3rd, 15:00 Central. _ **

 

~ Good Ol’ Mighty

[ https://goodolmighty.tumblr.com/ ](https://goodolmighty.tumblr.com/)

[ goodolmighty@mail.com ](mailto:goodolmighty@mail.com)


	2. Mobius (#2) Lost And Finally Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The United Federation conducts a sweep of a base and facility archive holding valuable information on the old world with the help of Sonic The Hedgehog, Mighty The Armadillo and Shadow The Hedgehog.

**_ Apologies for the a 3 day wait, I’ve been a little bit busy with stuff, but anyways, here we go with chapter/part two. _ ** **_   
_ ** **_ -Guenter AKA GoodOlMighty _ **

  
  


..

  
  
  


**_ Chapter #2 _ **

**_ “Lost And Finally Found.” _ **

  
  


** April 18th, 3272 **

** 19:13 Southern Nahuatl Time **

** Mazuri **

** Eggman Empire International Historical Study Alliance Base Outskirts **

** New Aztec Empire **

** - **

**_ Sonic The Hedgehog _ **

** United Federation Military Elite Volunteer Division  **

** Freedom Fighter  **

** Second Lieutenant **

** Full Military Inclusion **

** Enemy Breakthrough and Friendly Assist, Assault **

 

** & **

 

**_ Mighty The Armadillo _ **

** United Federation Military Elite Volunteer Division **

** Honorary Freedom Fighter **

** First Lieutenant **

** Full Military Division Inclusion **

** Squad Frontline Scout & Demolition Support, Secondary Squad Leader **

 

** & **

 

**_ Shadow The Hedgehog _ **

** G.U.N. Global Elite Task Force Division **

** Warning: Pardoned Terrorist Background & Black Arms Race Partial Biological Relation **

** Officer Rank **

** Partial G.U.N. Agent Inclusion **

** Squad Captain and Assault **

  
  
  
  
  


It was dark, pouring rain everywhere, obscuring the vision of the hidden soldiers in the midst of the enemy base in front of their eyes. They couldn’t see much at this range, 25 miles, around 3200 meters in the periscope some scribes recorded through at a modernized village ahead.

 

This village were secretly supporting a small resistance against the occupation of the new government and its alliance with the Eggman Empire. It hadn’t become short of notice that they were hesitant to accept the three widespread heroes into their village for recon, but knowing they were considerate of an alliance with their resistance they decided to allow them in. Sonic was a bit grumpy being forced to ride in a vehicle, a civilian jeep, because if he were to run all the way there, soldiers of the Aztecs would recognize who it was, setting off an alarm all the way around the world about the Federation’s intentions. Mighty having to sit in the backseat, unable to roll the window down with the rain coming down with a loud crack of lightning constant in the sky. Shadow of course driving the jeep, having the hedgehog sit next to him, surprisingly not annoyed by Blue. Sure the Blur would rant the occasional so boring while only propaganda played on the radio, how good the New Aztec Empire was and their leader and Lord Eggman blabla. 

 

Why were they there? To extract valuable information on past world history, possibly leading towards secret weaponry and technology from the old life once lived by many. This all being held by an ally of Robotnik’s regime.

 

“It’s around 3220 something meters North from here, it’s guarded quite heavily than normal, odd. Something's going on in there we don’t know anything about?” one villager with the resistance said to the Armadillo while looking through a periscope in a barricaded barnshed.

 

**_ “So what like, uh..” _ **

_ “25 miles.” _

**_ “Right, and what kind of soldiers? Some snipey’ snipers and low class madcap gunners or LMGs?” _ **

_ “I can’t tell, I see some guards in front but other than that I can’t see farther. Fucking mother nature has us blind as a bug’s eyes in the mud.” _

 

Mighty nodded, pushing the communicator on his wrist and scratching the tip of his nose with his fingernails.

 

**_ “I’ll recon a bit over there once me Blue and Shadster get a chance. You have my word that it’ll be cleared from contact with your settlement.” _ **

 

Sonic was enjoying a bit of time with the locals, having a snack and a drink before they head off. When Shadow saw him drinking some bottle of liquor he quickly snatched it, having second thoughts of even coming to the village in the first place.

 

**_ “Shadow, what the heck?!” _ **

**_ “You idiot! You can’t be drinking before we head off for a mission, we could get called in any minute to go out. The world can’t afford this event to be lost from the enemy because you’re sick on that..crap.” _ **

**_ “Will you stop being a such a jerk all of a sudden, that could happen the next day from what we hea-” _ **

**_ “Stop this you two! Stop arguing god damnit! Command from both Federation and G.U.N. just sent that orders have been approved and it’s go time! Get to the start point, it’s time.” _ **

 

Shadow growled back at the blue hedgehog, he didn’t like Sonic being stubborn like always but he was glad Blue was proven wrong by Mighty, surprisingly enough because he was getting yelled at as well.

 

**_ “We’ll be heading there now, over.” _ **

**_ “Aye, aye.” _ **

 

The start point was up ahead just five miles in front of the base, they made it there a bit slower than usual since they couldn’t use their speed or jeep. Not even Shad’s rocket shoes, or the jeep, just jogging without boosting. Once they had gotten there finally, they looked at the base for a minute seeing what else. It wasn’t guarded much at all other than a bit more gunners and snippers but..that was it.

 

**_ “Looks like they don’t want to attract more attention maybe?” _ **

**_ “It seems like that but I’m unsure.” _ **

**_ “The sooner we get in there the funner! Let’s do it to it.” _ **

**_ “Easy Blue, we got to make sure we keep quiet, we don’t want to set off any alarm.” _ **

 

Sonic moaned, but nodded in agreement.

 

**_ “You're right, let's do it to..carefully.” _ **

 

Mighty nodded, pulling out his fists as he snuck up to some guards, bashing their head together and nodding back at his old friend as they pulled themselves into a large vent into the facility.

 

**_ “I’m telling you, if they find out where these weapons are, it could be a whole nother world catastrophe and extinction for both Mobians and every last remaining cell of the human being!” _ **

 

A voice could be heard above them, it was a female, having a rough deutsch like accent with a medium pitch. It was Eva decades and decades ago.

 

_ “The New World Alliance Committee is willing to take that risk for use of  defensive purposes. Under law and by your scientific record and contract you are required to open up this vault or else you are committing treason towards the Committee.” A soldier say whilst a muzzle of a rifle pointing toward her nose with smoke already going up and into the scientist’s lungs. Dozens of her colleagues already filled with lead as they refused to cooperate with these riflemen. _

 

**_ “Your not convincing me with that carbon dioxide emitting chemicals in me. It doesn’t even have the capability to brainwash you imbecile!” _ **

 

The three heroes had enough of this soldiers torturing and the dark hedgehog lifting himself out of the vent to only trip the soldier, using his fist to grab his head and blast it open against the floors surface. Bullets had begun to spread all over in response to Shadow’s contact with him, Sonic quickly using his speed to take out the firing soldiers behind the other hedgehog.

“Heavy gunner, west! I got him.” Mighty shouted, the gunner carrying a heavy machine gun as it began to launch bullets at an incredible speed. The large suit of armour this heavy gunner was in was made of a high tech Normex surface, the armadillo easily able to break through his vest as his hands ripped through the man’s chest, splitting it in half. The poor soldier screamed and fell to his knees and onto his face as the strongman released his hands, the guts of his spreading all over along with skin he had ripped off.

 

Eva was in a bit of shock by the situation she had just witnessed, knowing who the three Mobians were. She was hesitant at first, being raised in a society rotted with propaganda, telling them that these people were the enemy, personally. Everyday she heard, Sonic is a lazy shit who tries to fight for the enemy, Shadow was an insane alien, and Mighty was a calm on the outside but deadly and insane as well on the inside. This she ignored now, knowing it was all fake, and an attempt to brainwash her. Her heartbeat sped faster as Sonic reached for her hand, pulling the poor genius off the ground and onto her feet. 

 

**_ “You alright? Do you need any help? Uh.. _ ** **_ tepa..leh.uil.iztli _ ** **_?” _ **

**_ “Sonic, it’s  _ ** **_ tepalehuiliztli.” _ **

**_ “That’s what I said M!” _ **

 

She waved her hand, with a sigh.

 

**_ “I speak English,  _ ** **_ Nahuatl was always too hard to comprehend even for me.” _ **

Sonic laughed, shaking his head with his hands on his hips.

**_ “Sorry, people have gotten so fussy if you say someone’s words wrong.” _ **

**_ “We’re with the United Federation, we came for the intel from what’s inside that vault.” Shadow pointed at the door. _ **

**_ “No.” Eva shook her head. “What’s inside there will definitely change a lot about anything and everything we have thought about our history’s planet. It’s too dangerous.” _ **

 

**_ Mighty sighed looking around for a moment the back at his watch, back at her now. “If you get that open, we can get you out of here, but you have to remember we aren’t guaranteed to keep you with us-” _ **

**_ “Your just going to trust her just like that?” Shadster yelled at the armadillo in frustration before Mighty launched back. _ **

**_ “Don’t question me! I may be a friend of yours but don’t think I won’t demote you agent!”  _ **

**_ “Fine, sir.” _ **

 

Eva grabbed a pad and paper out of her lab coat, she seemed to have changed her mind before hesitating as the page flipped to the right one. 

 

**_ “If you get me out of here, will you guarantee my safety?” _ **

 

**_ Mighty nodded. “If you can get that unlocked, I will make sure your safety is secure by the Federation and me personally.” _ **

 

**_ “Then it’s settled.” _ **

**_ “Thank god almighty.” _ **

**_ “Thank me, almighty Mighty.” he winked. _ **

 

Eva pulled out a sticky note out of her little notepad, typing in some code as well as whispering to herself while doing so. Once she got it all into the console, the vault door opened like one at a bank, pulling open with lights suddenly appearing with a yellow emission. As the light settled in, a whole archive was shown, with history filled of everyone’s past blood.

 

The four quickly ran in, trying to apprehend as much information they could find.

They all looked in shock.

**_ “This stuff is so interesting yet most of is just, weird to even try and understand.” The Black Hedgehog looked in worry, looking back at past histories of racial tension between humans. _ **

 

**_ “They had countries too, empires, everything. They even had toast! What could’ve killed..everything?” _ **

 

**_ “Guys, I think I found out what the answer to that is.” _ ** The Blue Blur pulled out a set of documents labeled: “Nuclear Insured Destruction.” Shadow pulled it out of his hands, looking at the folder with his eyes.

 

_ “ALARM! Set it off, lockdown!” _ Suddenly blasted off onto the loud speakers with lights now shut off in complete darkness.

_ “Lockdown Initiated Commander! Alarm set!” _

Red lights flickered with sirens over onto the speakers. 

 

**_ “We forgot to cut those fucking cameras, it’s all going to hell now!” Shad yelled, pulling a submachine gun out of his jacket. _ **

 

**_ “What now M?” _ **

**_ “Don’t think we can hold them off.” He pointed to another console, showing camera footage of a whole dozen squads of the enemy coming up. _ **

 

**_ “Wait..” Shadow shot through a set of windows through the balcony. _ **

**_ “Wait we’re gonna jump?” Sonic having sweat rolling down his forehead. _ **

**_ “The fall definitely won’t kill us, nice thinking. Carry her Sonic, we’re going to jump.” _ **

**_ “Well, guess they can’t pull their pistols then, would rather have them whistle dixie.” he’d set Eva on her shoulder. “Let’s go!” _ **

 

Before the soldiers breached the door, the four jumped out of the facility, finding a power line pole and zipping it back down to an enemy vehicle to steal and ride off. While back at home, the world was set alarm, and it was like  **_ The Shot That Was Heard Around The World _ ** all over again.

  
  


**_ To be continued! Monday, June 13th, 15:00 Central. _ **

 

~ Good Ol’ Mighty

[ https://goodolmighty.tumblr.com/ ](https://goodolmighty.tumblr.com/)

[ goodolmighty@mail.com ](mailto:goodolmighty@mail.com)

 


End file.
